Velocity Spark
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: A man from a dark past with incredible talents helps take down every bad guy in Starling City, fighting along side his best friend, the Hood. A man against love. A man against letting people in. A man with walls. One woman will break down those walls of his in a blink of an eye. (Rated M later on. A Felicity Smoke's love story.)
1. One

The man ran through the woods as quick as he could. Pushing branches and bushes from his way to get where he was going. Way ahead of him was a barely able to see blur. "Keep up, Oli! We're almost there!" A voice called back to the man. It seemed to push the man more. He ran faster, breathing heavily, to catch up to the blur. He jumped over the obsecules in his way, grabbing a branch, swinging on it, and landing back down before running once more. He started climbing up a steep rock hill and looked out at the water. The blur had stopped moving and now stood on top of the rock. You could now make out the blur as another man. The first man had matted dirty blonde long hair and a beard with green eyes, while the other had long matted black hair and dark almost black eyes. "You see that, Oli? That's our ticket home." The man smiled. They were both dressed in ragged clothes and looked as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"One shot. It's all we need." The blonde said as he climbed the rest of the way up and ran across the rocky hill. The dark haired man watched as the blonde jumped across to another rocky hill before sliding down and running through the woods again.

"We're almost saved." The dark haired one sighed before becoming a blur again and going past the blonde. The two ran up to a high point before the blonde light an arrow's head and shot the arrow at a certain spot. A large crate blew up and the dark haired one smiled. "We got it."

 _"The name of the island they found us on was Is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for 'purgatory.' We've been stranded here for 5 years."_ The men stood together before the fire. Both barefooted and rugged looking. The men from the ship came and looked at the two. " _We've dreamt of our rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, We have had only one thought, one goal- Survive..."_ The men dropped to their knees before the other men and lifted their heads. The blonde pushed his hood back, while the dark haired one simply push his hair from his face. _"Survive and one day return home."_

The men sat on the boat as they headed home. Back to the home they left. _"The island held many dangers. To live, we had to make ourselves more than what we were, to forge ourselves into a weapon. We are returning not as the boys who was shipwrecked, but the men who will bring justice to those who have poisoned our city. Our names are Adrian Grey and Oliver Queen."_

* * *

(Adrian's pov)

I stood beside Oliver, staring out at the city we once knew. I stood in only black jeans, no shoes or shirts. Oliver was in blue jeans with a white t-shirt. He had scars and burns all over his body, while I had barely any marks from the island. The marks on my body was from before. Before the island and before meeting Oliver when I was 13. I had a gun shot wound on my stomach, now just a old scar. I had whip scars going all down my back, scars down my wrists and arms, and a burned N mark on the right side of my neck. My ears picked up the sound of the door opening. "Oliver. Adrian." I turned with Oliver to see my adopted mother, Oliver's mom standing there looking at the both of us. "Oh, my baby boys." Moira and Robert adopted me when I was only 13. Robert was the only one other than Oliver who knew what my life had truly been like before I was adopted.

* * *

I got out of the car with Oliver looking up at the blue skies. I had a black t-shirt on now along with black boots and my old leather jacket. "I got it." Oliver said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at Oliver as he grabbed his box that had everything he needed from the island. I grabbed my bag and put the strap on my shoulder.

"Come on, Oli." I said as we headed into the house.

"Your rooms is exactly as you left it." Moira told us as we walked in.

"Thanks, Moira. It's like we never left." I smiled.

"I never had the heart to change anything." I smiled at her and nod.

"Yeah, it's nice." I told her.

"Oliver, Adrian." We all turned to see a dark skinned man walking our way. "It's damn good to see you both." I frowned as I looked at the man, running my fingers through my now shorted black hair. "It's Walter... Walter Steele." Oliver shook his hand as I crossed my arms.

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." I frowned, still not knowing who he was. Oliver clearly didn't know either as he walked passed Walter and to the maid, Raisa. I followed after him.

"It's good to see you, Raisa." Oliver smiled as her.

"We've missed you, Raisa." The two of us took turns embracing her.

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver, Mr. Adrian." I smiled at her as I pulled back. "Mr. Merlyn phones. He wants to join you for dinner." Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's other best friend. He knew Tommy since practically birth, but they were never as close as Oliver and I were. Oliver and Robert had been the only ones who knew my secret it's what brought Oliver and I closer because of this Tommy has grown a hatred to me, something that I simply ignore for Oliver.

"Wonderful." Moira said as we heard a door closed from upstairs. Oliver and I looked at each other before looking up at the ceiling. We moved from Moira and Walter and towards the stairs. "Oliver? Adrian? Did you hear that?" As we reached the stairs we saw Thea Queen, Oliver's sister standing there. Thea was like a baby sister to me as much as she was to Oliver.

"Hey sis." Oliver said with a smile.

"Hey, Thea." She sighed and she ran down the stairs towards us.

"I knew it. I knew you were both alive." She threw herself into our arms. "I missed you both so much." I smiled and hugged her back along with Oliver.

"You were with us the whole time." Oliver whispered.

* * *

 _I screamed as needles went into me. "Please stop." I cried._

 _"We need more tests." The man mumbled as he focused on his work. "You have super senses, speed, we need to work on your healing strength and electricity. We need more."_

 _"Daddy! Please stop! I beg you! No more tests!"_

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and have a heavy sigh. My hair was still wet from the shower and I now stood before my mirror in dark jeans and barefooted. My finger ran over the N on my neck. "I'm safe now. He can't get me." I whispered as I ran my finger over the burned.

"Adrian?" I turned and saw Oliver looking at me.

"I'm fine. Super almost done?" Oliver nod so with a sigh I slipped on a dark t-shirt, my leather jacket, and my boots. "Alright, come on." The two of us headed out of my room and down the stairs. Oliver sighed and pictured up the photo of Robert and him when Oliver was only a child.

"What did I tell you, Yachts suck." I rolled my eyes and looked over to see Tommy standing there. He was the stereotypical rich kind party boy. Oliver had been as him at one point or another, but you could never be truly as spoiled and unloved as Tommy was. His father showed his love to Tommy with money, unlike Robert. Robert had been a great father. For Oliver and for me. I needed that after my old father.

"Tommy Merlyn. I missed you buddy." The two embraced as I simply shook my head and headed into the dining room.

"Got kicked to the side again?" I glanced over at Thea before looking at Oliver and Tommy.

"No, Oliver missed Tommy, I'm just giving them time together. I know they're friends." Thea gave a nod.

"Yeah, but you'll always be our brother. Blood or papers, it doesn't matter." I smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her and leading her into the dining room.

"Mmmhmmm and you'll always be my annoying kid sister." She giggled and nod.

* * *

I sat beside To the right of Oliver, Thea beside me, and Tommy across from me and to the left of Oliver. Moira was sat at the end across from his mother, while Water sat beside Tommy. "Let's see what else did you miss." I ate my dinner quietly, while Tommy caught Oliver up with the times. "Super bowl winners- Giants, steelers, saints, packers, giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh and Lost, they were all dead... I think."

"What was it like there?" The asked causing me to look over at her.

"Cold." Oliver said, but Thea's eyes stayed on me. I realized then that everyone was staring at me.

"Like, Oli said, cold." My eyes fell to my plate. I was always bad in social situations, I was just not that much of a talker I guess. I rather leave the talking to everyone else.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're going into the city. Adrian's invited of course." Tommy said as he glanced at me with the same judging eyes.

"Of course." I forced a smile as I spoke softly and sipped my wine.

"You've got a lot to catch up on." I rolled my dark eyes before putting my glass down.

"That sounds like a good idea. Right Adrian?" I sighed and looked at Moira.

"Right."

"Good, then I was hoping to swing by the office." I glanced unsurely at Oliver. I didn't understand why he'd want to do that.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that." Walter answered, making me raise a dark eyebrow. "I mean, Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Oliver." Raisa said as she tripped, but Oliver caught the bowl of fruit that had been in her hand. Oliver spoke Russian to her, causing me to hide a smile.

"Dude you speak Russian?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver." Walter said to Oliver.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." I almost choked on my wine as Oliver said this. I glanced uncertain at him. An awkward silence filled the room as Moira and Walter looked at Thea.

"I didn't say anything."

"She didn't have to." I glanced over at Oliver, knowing this was hurting him. We knew things would be different, but I don't think Oliver was as ready as he thought he'd be.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." Moira told Oliver.

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone." Walter told us. We didn't have a right to be mad, it had been five years, but that didn't mean this wasn't strange for Oliver and I. I, like Oliver, noticed their closeness, but I wasn't going to say anything. i thought Oliver wouldn't either.

"It's fine." Oliver told Walter. Oliver stood and looked at his mother. "May Adrian and I be excuse?" I stood with him and looked at Moira. She nod and Oliver and I headed out the door.

"Hey don't forget about tomorrow, buddy." I rolled my eyes as Tommy told Oliver this. After everything Tommy has to keep pushing this. Oliver grabbed my wrist, obviously sensing my annoyance, and the two of us headed out of the room.

"That was uncomfortable." Oliver sighed and nod at me. "We knew it would be different, Oli."

"I know, but I didn't realize how much."

* * *

"Bad night sleep?" I asked as I saw Oliver's tired eyes.

"Nightmares." I looked out the window.

"Happens to the best of us. I understand. They'll go away with time." I told him as we headed out to Tommy's car. "I can't believe you're dragging me with you." Oliver smiled and pushed me into the car.

"Get over it." I chuckled and I leaned back in the seat.

"Your funeral blew." Tommy said as we drove through the bad side of town.

"Did you get lucky?" I rolled my eyes as I thought about Tommy using Oliver's death as a means for sex.

"Fish in a barrel." Tommy chuckled. "They were so sad... and huggy."

"No." Oliver groaned with amusement.

"And I'm counting on another target rich environment for your and Adrian's welcome home bash." I rolled my eyes, wishing to be anywhere, but here.

"At my what?" Clearly even Oliver didn't want a party.

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything." Clearly he wasn't letting this go. We pulled up to a stop light where we saw homeless people. "This city's gone to crap." I looked out and frowned. Poor people. I used to be one of them before the Queens took me in.

* * *

 _I could practically feel my stomach caving in on itself as I stood close by the barrel of fire. It's been two years since I escaped the lab, but it hasn't gotten any better. The real world sucked as much as the lab. "You hungry?" I turned and saw a man standing there, a young teenager beside him._

 _"W-What?" I asked as I looked from the boy to the man._

 _"I have a home, warmth, food, a bed. Do you want to come join my son and I for dinner? I'm Robert, Robert Queen and this is my son Oliver. What's your name?" I looked up at the kind man and forced myself to say the first name that came to my head._

 _"Adrian Grey."_

* * *

"Adrian?" I looked over at Oliver and saw him and Tommy glancing at me. "I'm going to go see Laurel. You coming?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not going to watch that dramaful hatred." Oliver nod in understanding before getting out of the car.

* * *

I leaned against the car, waiting for Oliver and Tommy to return. When I saw Oliver, I knew it didn't go well. "Didn't go well?" Oliver shook his head as a car pulled up. "Oli?"

"What the hell?" Tommy asked. Tommy got shot with a dart and went down.

"Shit." I turned quickly, just missing the dart, as Oliver got hit. I tried to dodge another, but I felt the sharp needle of it and everything faded to black.

* * *

 _"You won't go far, Nathan! You'll never truly escape me or your past!" I kicked the man's hand off my ankle as I climbed out of the bunker._

 _"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I kicked again._

 _"You'll always be my son, Nathan. You belong to me, to Nicholas. You won't escape me!"_

 _"I said get off!" I screamed as I electrocuted him. My eyes widen as I raised my hands. They were sparking with_ _electricity and there was my dad lying dead in a small puddle. "D-dad?" I called, but he didn't move. I was a killer. I was as bad as him. I got up and ran. Ran with all the super speed I had in me and never looked back._

* * *

"Mr. Queen. Mr. Grey." I woke up to someone yelling at Oliver and I. "Mr. Queen! Mr. Grey!" The bag over our heads left and I saw men in masks with guns, staring at us. "Did your father survive that accident?" The guy held up a taser as I squeezed my burning eyes shut. "I ask the questions, you give me the answers." I opened my eyes and looked up at the man.

"Go to hell." I spat and was received with a punch to the face. It did nothing to faze me. I grew up with this, the only difference is I have healing abilities in me now. He electrocuted Oliver, who screamed in pain.

"Did he make it to the island?" He asked us. "Did he tell you anything?" Oliver and I were both electrocuted this time, but unlike Oliver I didn't scream. I endured pain like this and know how to channel it, plus electricity doesn't effect me. My body channels it. I lifted my head and looked at the man.

"How would you like to feel that?" I asked darkly. My hands beginning to glow with blue electricity.

"Yes, he did." I glanced at Oliver with a questioning look.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?"

"He told me, I'm gonna kill you." Oliver said as he looked up at the man. I smirked and made my hands glow brighter and become more charged. The man in the mask just laughed as my electricity broke the wire holding me to the chair and I placed a hand on his chest.

"Know what happens when too much electricity reaches your heart? It makes your heart stop." I started electrocuting him, which resulted in him spasming and falling to the grounding literally smoking from the energy I put in him. The men backed up and looked at me with wide eyes. Oliver got up and hit one of the men with his chair. I used my speed to come up behind the person and brake his neck. Another of the men grabbed a knife and stabbed me in the arm. "That's the thing with a speedster like me. We heal as fast as a blink of the eye." I pulled the knife out and the second it was fully out there wasn't any sign of a wound except for the blood. "Gotta suck to face me." I told him before electrocuting him.

Oliver started beating up and killing the others as two ran off. Oliver after one as I went after another. I used my super hearing to detect where he would end up and cut him off with my speed. I grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and electrocuting him to death. Oliver walked up behind us and looked at me. "No one can know our secret."

* * *

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood and leather and another in a black hood and leather flew in and together took out 3 armed kidnappers." I glanced over at detective Lance, who just happened to be Laurel's father. "I mean who are they? Why would they do that?"

"We don't know." I told him.

"Find them and you can ask." Oliver sassed him. I shot Oliver a look, warning him not to piss the man off.

"Yeah, what about you?" We both turned to Tommy. "You see the hood guys?"

"I saw..." Tommy looked at us. "Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah. It's funny isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you two." I frowned at the detective. It was as if he thought I had control of Oliver. I didn't tell him to bring Laurel's sister on board. It wasn't as if I could tell Oliver not to sleep with her. I can't tell Oliver what to do. "Aren't you two popular."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked Lance.

"Scrubbed identities; untraceable weapons. They were pros." The other detective told us.

"Yeah, well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boys back or a Queen's ransom as it were." I glared at the man and looked at Moira. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, detective." Moira stepped in.

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming." Walter told the detectives as he stood up.

Lance chuckled as he stood up and looked at us. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" We watched as he walked out. I sighed and looked away from him to Oliver.

* * *

I crossed my arms as Moira explained to Oliver about Diggle. Sometimes it sucks to wake up first. "Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone- John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you and Adrian from now on." She told him.

"Did you explained we didn't need a babysitter?" Oliver asked me.

"Twice."

"Darling, Oliver and Adrian are grown men and if they don't feel like they need armed protection..." Walter started, trying to help us out and be on our good sides.

"Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need." I gave a sigh and pushed off the car.

"Very well, we'll behave." Oliver looked from me to his mother before forcing a smile.

"Perfectly behaved."

* * *

The second we got a chance we snuck out and headed for the old Queen's factory. Our plan was to build our hide out here, where we could carry out our missions, but for now we needed to get it set up. When that was done we suited up. We had similar suits except mine was just a leather jacket with a hood, while he had his special hood stitched to his jacket. I also had weightless boots to make me run faster. We were heading after Adam Hunt. A man who was anything, but a good man.

It was how we ended up here. Waiting for him. I nod to Oliver when I heard the elevator open to this floor. "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off." I raised my hand and got ready to blow the lights. "I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes, Mr. Hunt."

"And this attorney Laurel Lance-" Oliver gave me a nod. "You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. Why are you still here?" I blew the lights making the place pitch black. "What the hell?"

I slipped on my night vision goggles and nod to Oliver. He fired his arrow and it hit the only remaining light behind Hunt. I had goggles, unlike Oliver, that allowed me to see heat vision, night vision, x-ray vision, and also has a speaker built in so I can communicate both with home base and Oliver.

Oliver fired another arrow, taking out another man. "Get in the car!" One of Hunt's men yelled as I used my speed and grabbed him. I electrocuted him and Oliver spoke.

"Hey, you missed." One of the other men was firing like crazy, in the wrong direction too. Oliver shot an arrow and killed him as I broke the window that was the only thing keeping me from Hunt, and I pulled him out of the car, and slammed him to the ground. Oliver dropped down beside me and looked down at hunt as well. My goggles was the only think that kept my identity a secret, while Oliver had green makeup around his eyes to hide his appearance.

"Wait! Wait! Just-just tell me what the both of you want." Hunt yelled as Oliver aimed his arrow at him and I held a sparking hand up.

"You're gonna transfer 40 million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 pm by tomorrow night." Oliver ordered him.

"Or what?" Hunt asked viciously.

"Or we're gonna take it and you won't like it." I spoke coolly down at him. I let him go and stood up. I gave him one last look before Oliver and I started walking away.

"If I see you both again, you're dead!" Oliver spun on his heels and fired an arrow, shooting it into the back window. With that as a distraction, Oliver and I vanished from his sights.

* * *

My job tonight was watch over Hunt, while Oliver made his way here. He was using the party as an excuse, while I told Moire I was going to bed early. I caught sight of an arrow going into the wall and I knew it was time. I made my way into the building.

Oliver would take out the guards outside the doors, while I came in through the windows. I took out three of the men by the time Oliver came in and fired an arrow towards Hunt. "You missed." He said cockily as he looked at Oli and I.

"Really?" Oliver questioned. I heard footsteps before the attack. The man was trained. Hitting Oliver with hand to hand combat and almost getting a hit every time. I grabbed the man, electrocuting him, and making him fall to the ground in pain.

"He's here!" We heard Hunt call into a mic. I nod to Oliver as I kept electrocuting him.

"I'm called Velocity Spark for my speed and for my spark. Lucky you. You got to experienced both," I told him before breaking his neck. "Just before you died." I stood and looked towards the direction Oliver went. He said he'd take of Hunt, so with a nod I jumped out the window and headed back home before anyone would know I was gone. One down a whole lot to go.


	2. Two

AN: So it took me awhile to update, which I'm sorry for. The reason behind it is when I do a story like this, based off a show or movie, and it follows the plot of that said movie or tv show then most times I have to watch the show to write. I like making it so all the dialogue matches because I am following the show. By doing this it shows I'm putting effort into the story and writing it the way it should be written. Now I've had this concept in my mind for almost a year and I've wanted to do it forever, but I always though no one would want to read it. Turns out a lot of people do. So I am updating and I am sorry it took so long. I hope you guys are happy with how this chapter turns out.-Sol

* * *

 _"Daddy, please no more tests." A young boy of only ten years old begs to the man before him. The man smiles at the boy and pulls him up from the ground. He's dressed in a suit with a lab coat over it. He holds a needle in his hand filled with a strange blue substance in it._

 _"No more tests, Nathan only new experiment." The boy looks up confused._

 _"New experiment? I already have super senses, speed, and healing. What else are you going to give me?" The boy asks, but his face doesn't read excitement it reads fear._

 _"You need to be stronger, Nathan, much stronger. I have what you need in order to be the best. Now come with me." The man drags the boy out of the cell like room._

 _"Dad! No, please! I can't take anymore experiments! They hurt, please dad!" The boy cries, but it only gets the man to turn towards him and slap him across the face. The boy falls to the ground, spitting out blood. "Dad, please." The boy sobs as he is pulled up from the ground and pulled towards the lab bench._

 _"Shut up and sit down, Nathan. You need to be a good boy and do as daddy says or you will be punished." The man pushes the boy onto the stool and rolls the boy's sleeve up._

 _"Dad, please-_

 _"Nathan what did I tell you!" The boy falls silent, silent tears running down his dirty cheeks. The man pushes the needle in, causing the boy to squeeze his eyes shut. The needle is very long and takes a minute to be in all the way. As the man pushes down on the button to release the liquid, the boy whimpers from it. "Nathan." The man growls in warning as he watches the liquid disappear into the skin. The boy's skins burns as the liquid goes in._

 _"Dad! My skin, it burns!" The boy gasps in pain._

 _"Nathan hold still!" The man growls as he causes the liquid to pour in quicker. The boy's skin begins to turn a red color as the liquid goes in._

 _"Dad! Stop! It hurts! Dad!"_

"Dad!" Adrian gasps as he sits up, covered in sweat and his heart racing.

"Adrian?" Adrian looks up just as Moira runs in. "Sweetie you okay?" She asks as she moves to the bed. "Sweetie."

"I'm fine." Adrian voice is dry and feels like sand paper. He sounds like almost a frog, causing Moira to give him a worried look.

"Hun, how about I go and have Raisa get you glass of warm milk. Huh? Will that make you feel better?" She asks as she rubs his arm, the arm that the poor boy had the needle in. Adrian nods, too tried to speak.

"Mom? Adrian?" Thea walks in with Walter and Oliver, all of them looking confused and worried. "Did Adrian have another nightmare?" Thea asks, causing Moira to nod.

"Yes, but he's fine. Go back to bed, he'll be okay." Thea glances at Adrian, giving him a comforting smile before turning and walking out.

"You going to be okay Adrian?" Adrian nods to Oliver and Oliver walks out. Walter hesitates, but follows suit.

"Alright, we'll get you some warm milk and get you settled in again." Moira says as she stands and goes to the door. Adrian pulls his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and resting his cheek on his knees. "Okay, do you want me to sing to you?"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." Moira almost cries as she hears Adrian call her this. Adrian is tough guy to reach, so most times he tries to keep people as far away as he can. He only calls Moira mom whenever he's in a vulnerable state such as this.

"Oh, honey I know you're not a little kid anymore." She says as she moves to his side and pulls him into her arms. "But even big boys need comfort once in awhile. Come here, it'll be okay. You're safe, Adrian. You're safe." She whispers as she kisses the top of his head. Adrian closes his eyes and sighs. He never had a mother growing up, but once the Queens took him in it was a whole new experience for him. He had a loving father, one who would play sports with him instead of playing with needles. He had a mother who always read him bedtime stories instead of rotting in a grave. He had siblings there to be both his friends and be there for him when he wanted to play. For once he had a family.

* * *

"Who are they? Where did they come from?" I stood on a rooftop with Oliver, ready to take another name off the list. A man came at Oliver, who easily hit him and beat him down.

"What's going on here?" Another voice asks as I move with my quick speed in order to knock another person down. I hold him to the ground, electrocuting him till he sizzled. Oliver fired the arrow at the one who last spoke, while I came up to one of the other two and snapped his neck.

"Get the chopper back now." I move quickly and electrocute the other as Oliver fired a quick arrow at the guy who tried running up behind him.

"Who's this guy?" The last man asks, standing now all alone. I smirk and allow my hands to snap with electricity running through it. Oliver hit another guy with his bow, while I advanced on the leader.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!" The guy cries as I hold him by his neck, holding him a bit above the ground. I'm a bit stronger than most, but not too massively strong, or unnaturally strong. I throw the guy to the vent. Oliver jumps down to where the guy is, breaking the vent in order to allow the fan to be open the man. Oliver holds his face close to the blades. "No! No, please! No, please, please!"

"Marcus Redman, you failed this city."

"Please! No, please, no!" The man cries as I jump down beside Oliver. My hand sparking as I hold it close to the man's face in order for him to see my power. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"Velocity," Oliver holds up a hand to stop me. "Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner." Oliver looks at me. "Your spark won't be necessary tonight, Velocity Spark." I nod and step back, allowing the spark to go out. "Tell him to give those pensioners back their money." Oliver commands the man.

"Oh, please don't!"

"Do it now or Velocity Spark will roast you!" Oliver screamed.

"Okay!" The man whimpered cried. Oliver nods to me and we take off.

* * *

"Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account." I hear this as Oliver and I walk into the livingroom. "Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent, but sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilantes." Oliver and I both look at the tv. I bite back a smile and cross my arms. On the news shows two pictures. Both of them were hooded figures, but one had sparks around him, while the other had a quiver on his back with arrows.

"This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?" Oliver says, causing me to laugh.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Thea says, causing me to chuckle.

"Oli has been catching up." I tell her.

"It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away with Adrian." I smile and look back at the tv.

"No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe." Moira says, but I shake my head.

"No, it never was safe. People are just becoming more aware of it. The vigilantes are doing more for the people than cops are." I say, causing them to look at me. "Trust me, I know what it was like in the Glades." All of them fall silent as I walk out of the room. The rich are lucky compared to what the Glades members go through. It's survival of the fittest when it comes to the Glades.

I lean against the car as I wait for the other to come and take us to the courts.

* * *

I hate people. I hate crowds. I hate the press. "Mr. Queen, Mr. Grey, can we get a comment, sirs?" I push my way through the small crowd. I hate people in my space.

"Return to civilization after five years on a deserted island." I just want them out of the way.

"Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mr. Queen, Mr. Grey?"

"Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen, Mr. Grey." I can tell Oliver is getting more and more anxious like me.

"How about all of you screw off." I snap as I push them out of my face. They stumble back shock, but I don't care. I hate people.

I head up the steps, helping Oliver along the way. He's beginning to be like me more every day. He's even getting my crowd phobia.

* * *

"There was a storm." Oliver begins as he stands before the courts. "The boat went down, Adrian and I were the only survivor." Oliver says as he looks where I stood beside him.

"Our father didn't make it." I tell him.

"We almost died, we... I thought I had, because I spent so many days with Adrian on that life raft before I saw the island."

"When we reached it, I.. We knew... We knew that we were gonna have to live for all of us." I tell them.

"And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept us going." Oliver finishes.

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in absentia- filed after Oliver's and Adrian's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's gambit five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioners' father, Robert Queen be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to two miracles, I'm afraid."

I swallowed and took a deep breath before looking up at the judge.

* * *

I walk down the steps, my heart still racing. It was a lot heavier in there than I had originally thought. "Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there." I look over at Moira and shake my head.

"I... I don't really think I'm up to it Moira. After last night... and the courts... I just don't think I feel up to visiting the office today." I tell her.

"Uh, mom, Adrian's right... that was, uh... a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?" Oliver asks as he looks at me.

"Of course." I nod.

"Thank you." Oliver says before watching them leave.

"Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company." Tommy says as he walks with us down the steps.

"Tommy, we'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Oliver says as we reach the end of the stairs and started down the hall. Oliver almost walks right into Laurel, while I side step them. "Hi."

"Hi." She says for a moment before looking at us rather taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Being brought back to life, Laurel." I say as I bit my thumb nail nervously.

"Oh, they were bringing us back from the dead, like Adrian said." Oliver says as he looks at me. "Legally speaking. What are you doing here?"

"My job." I shake my head at Oliver and look at the exit.

"Right."

"More like the ." The girl from behind Laurel says as she smiles at me. I force a smile and look back at the exit.

"Hi, Oliver Queen." Oliver says to the girl on the other side of Laurel.

"Oli, I'm going to meet you outside. I need air." I mumble to Oliver, who looks at me.

"You, okay, Adrian?" I nod and look back at the exit.

"I'm fine, just don't like court houses." I mumble before walking away. I walk out the door and take a deep breath of air as I see some guy talking to the press.

"Come on, Adrian." Oliver says as he leads us down the steps.

"There's Mr. Queen and Mr. Grey."

"Oh Mr. Queen and Mr. Grey."

"Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen..." I felt ready to puke and Oliver must have seen. He wraps an arm around me, helping me through the ground.

"Just breath, Adrian. Remember to breath." I get panic attacks and Oliver tends to be able to tell when one is coming on to me.

"Step back everybody, please." Diggle says as he took over for Oliver. He helps me walk to the car beside Oliver.

"Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Is Mr. Grey okay?" No I have you fucks bothering me. "Couple of comments about the island, sir. What happened in there?"

"All right. Everybody step back. Hey, man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!" I lean back and sigh in relief to be in the car finally. Oliver climbs in front and takes off.

"You okay?" I nod to Oliver and climb up front with him.

"Yeah, you know me, I hate crowds. I'll be fine though." He nods and drives us to our hideout. Once we're in there the both of us begin to do our training. I train my reflects and speed, while he just worked out. The next person on our list is Martin Summers. Laurel was going against him in court. He's the worst in Starling City. The city's police and DA can't stop him, or they won't stop him. This leads to Laurel thinking she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong though.

* * *

Oliver and I suit up and head for Summers. We're going to bring him to justice the hard way. I zip through the area, counting all the people. "They're is a good amount, we'll have to take this one sl-" The power goes out, causing me to groan. "Or not." I mumble.

"You don't do slow, remember Adrian." I roll my eyes and run quickly to where Oliver is. I follow the noise of Oliver bow being pulled back and the release. I hear two men fall to the ground. I slip my goggles on my head, allowing me to see in the dark. I zipped up to another man and knocking them unconscious, before going to another and electrocuting them.

The lights turned on and Summers stood alone. "What... What..." Summers looks around as I hid in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike. Oliver jumps down and pushes the guy to the ground.

"Let's get him up." I say to Oliver as I pick the man up over my shoulder.

"Come on." He says as he leads me to where Summers was going to be hang upside down. We headed towards the docks with him and tied him up by the feet. "Martian Summers..." Oliver says once the guy wakes up.

"No!" Summers yells as he sees the two of us.

"You've failed this city." Oliver finishes.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Oliver shoots an arrow just past Summers.

"You're gonna testify in that trial." I tell him. "You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed." I allow both hands to spark.

"There won't be a second warning." Oliver holds his bow up with an arrow as I lift my hands up. Oliver fires and shoots Summers right on the cheek. I speed up and burn his wrist with my electric ability before running back to Oliver's side in all, but a second. Once he pulled his hand away from his face, we are already gone.

* * *

"And he truly doesn't." Oliver says as we walk into the room where our mother and Diggle stood.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me you know, where it is you two run off to." Moira says to us. Oliver chuckles and looks at Moira.

"I've been alone for five years, with no one but Adrian."

"I know that Oliver..." Moira starts as I look at Oliver. I suddenly realize what he is going to say and shake my head.

"Mom." Oliver gives her a look. "Alone."

"I see." She says as she suddenly gets the hint. "And Adrian..." She questions, but I keep my gaze to the ground. "Oh..." I play the whole embarrassed act and seems to convince her enough.

"I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first name stage... I can't speak on Adrian's behalf, but..." I give him a menacing glare. I do not like Oliver in this moment. I'm not ashamed to say I'm not a virgin because I'm not, but that does not mean I am the type to talk about such things.

"No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous." I love having Moira for a mother, but sometimes she just is too much. "It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

"The maniac saved our lives." Oliver says to her as she stood before us.

"This isn't a game."

"We know mom." I say softly, causing her to go silent for the moment.

"I lost the both of you once." She whispers. "And I am not going through that again." I look towards the ground.

"Okay." Oliver says.

"Adrian?" I look over at her. "Please."

"Fine, okay." I tell her.

"Dig's our guy." Oliver says, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Thank you." She says before walking out. We both look towards Diggle, who stood looking quite awkward with having to have been there through the family situation.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." The man buttoned his jacket and look towards us.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of 'grief'." Diggle heads over to us and the door. "But I tell you what...You ditch me one more time no one will have to fire me." I watch as he walks out of the room and I look at Oliver.

"You heard the man." I tell Oliver, who sighs.

"I know... Where you going." I turn and see Thea standing there in a red dress.

"Uh... Somewhere loud and smoky." I frown as I look at the girl who had once been innocent in my eyes. "And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead."

"Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you?" Oliver asks as he steps forward to her.

"Dead people don't want anything."

"Thea, this isn't you." I say, but she gives me a look.

"Don't, Adrian, not you too. It's one of the benefits of being dead."

"We were dead and we wanted a lot." Oliver tells her.

"Except for your family."

"Thea, you have no idea what we went through." I tell her.

"You both have been home a week, and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, and judge me." I frown as I look at her. "Don't wait up." I watch her walk away and I close my eyes.

"She's right." Oliver looks at me.

"We can't tell her. It'll just get her hurt."

"She's already hurting." I tell him before walking away. I head up the stairs to my bedroom. I haven't gotten sleep in a long time, I just need to catch up on it.

* * *

Oliver was going to see the office with Walter and Moira today, but I had other ideas. I was going to head down to the IT department to see what changed. The IT department had always been more my area than the office. I walk through and it's totally different than what it once was like. "Can I help you?" I turn and see a blonde sitting at a desk. She's nothing I have ever seen before. She has beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair, from what I could tell she had a nice curvy body. I pull my eyes away and look around the room.

"Not really, just thought I'd come and check this place out."

"No one just comes to the IT Department to check it out." I look over at her.

"Yeah, well I like computers better than running businesses." She frowns as I look at her. "I'm Adrian Grey by the way." Her eyes widen as I say my name.

"You're-

"Yeah, 'adopted son of one of the richest people of Starling City, recently declared back from the dead.' That sums it about up, right?" I ask her as I turn to face her again.

"Uh.. yeah... sure. I'm Felicity Smoke by the way." I opened my mouth to say something to her when my phone vibrated. I pull it out and sigh.

"Love to stay and chat, but my brother needs me, nice place though. It looks a lot better than I was last here." I tell her before heading out the door. Once again I walk through a crowd of reporters with Oliver and Diggle.

It's nuts how the people are. I almost forgot what it was like. "The driver will be here in a minute." Diggle says as he climbs in to sit beside Oliver and I.

"Okay." Oliver says with a sigh.

"You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You know what I learned?" I look over at Diggle as he spoke.

"There's no place like home?" Oliver asks, but I can tell he doesn't mean it because even though we're home it's nothing like when we left.

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore." Diggle looks at us. "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone with just each other you're not as messed up in the head as you both have every right to be."

* * *

When the next morning comes I quickly get dressed in a fresh pair of clothes. "I'm going to head over to Laurel's." I turn and see Oliver standing over in the doorway.

"What's with the change of heart?" I ask as I finish zipping up my jacket.

"Thea." I chuckled.

"Oh, have fun with that." I say with a smile as I slip my shoes on.

"I will." He smiles and heads out.

Turns out Oliver had a lot of fun. "What the hell Oli?" I ask as I see Diggle's hurt hand.

"I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it." Oliver says to Diggle as he throws an ice pack. "And Andrian..." He turns to me. "Long story."

"Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking." I turn and raise an eyebrow at Oliver. What did he do?

"What for?" Oliver asks as he steps towards Diggle. He has his poker face on and I can tell he's hiding something.

"The knife." Diggle says.

"The knife." He nods and looks at Diggle. "i got lucky.:

"That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room."

"Exactly. I got lucky."

"I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me."

"Yes."

"And I'm thinking I'm just beginning to understand that kind of man you are."

"Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow." Oliver looks at me. "And very tired, so..." He nods to me and I nod back. "Good night." He tells Diggle as he leads me away from Diggle.

"They attacked at Laurel's. We handle this tonight." He tells me, causing me to nod.

"Got it."

* * *

Oliver had originally going to give Summers a chance, but now with Laurel apartment in gun shot ruin, there is no to chance left. I slip on my uniform, slip my goggles on top of my head, and slip my belt on that holds all my throwing knives on. Oliver looks at me and nods before we both slipped our hoods on. He grabs his bow and the two of us head to the docks. Oliver takes out the men, while I quickly run through the docks. I take out more of the men with my electricity and head for Summers. We race down and spot the man running. "Summers!" Oliver yells before the two of us took off running.

We run into a storage room and Oliver shoots an arrow at Summers, pinning him to the box. "Oh, God, no, no, no."

"We gave you a chance, Summers and you blew it!" I yelled, hitting the box beside him.

"He can't help you!" Oliver yells as he pulls another arrow out. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."

"I can't. The triad will kill me."

"The Triad's not your concern right now." I tell him as I zap my hands up. Oliver fires another arrow. The man is a whimpering mess as he looks at us.

"Alright, alright, alright. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad." The man stuttered out.

"Acting on whose instructions?" I ask as I pull out one of my knives.

I stab the man in the hand, causing him to scream. "Who?!" Oliver yells.

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right?" The man cries it out. "Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." I frown as I see him look at something towards the side of us.

We turn and there is some Chinese woman with white hair. "Move away from him." She speaks in another language, Chinese.

"Make me." Oliver says back to her. I allow Oliver and her to quickly fight. I frown as I hear police sirens.

"We need to hurry, Arrow." I tell him.

"This is the police, drop your weapons. You are surrounded." I hear a police say.

"Go, Velocity! Go! I'll meet up with you afterwards." He tells me, causing me to nod.

"Hurry and get out when you can!" I tell him before speeding off. Oliver can handle himself and I know he'll get out when he gets the chance. I speed back to our hide out. I change out of my clothes and into some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. "You got out okay?" I ask once he gets there.

"Yeah." I frown as I look at him.

"You okay?" He nods.

"Yeah, I got plans for tomorrow." I frown, but I nod.

* * *

I frown as I stood before the Walter. He was giving his speech, but I saw no Oliver yet. He's supposed to be here by now. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." Walter says, causing everyone to clap. "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies."

"Whoa! Whoa!" I turn as I hear Oliver's voice.

"Uh-oh." I mumble under my breath as I see Oliver take a sip of alcohol.

"What about me? Right? I'm a legacy." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Oliver, what the hell are you thinking?" I mumble as I watch him walk up on stage.

"Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt. All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it." I roll my eyes and cross my arms, not at all liking the idea of this. "Whoa! Ow!"

"He must be drunk." I hear a woman say, causing me to sigh. He no doubt is drunk.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." I give him an annoyed look. "I got it. I got it. Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen."

"Everyone knows who you are by now." I mutter as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now." I shake my head and wish for this to be over. "Mostly, though I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... huh? Who is.. Sorry." Oliver says as he looks around. "As Walter was saying I'm not much of a legacy, per se."

"Oliver, you don't have to do this." I hear Diggle say.

"No, sit. Sit!" I sigh and give Oliver a pleading look. "Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent." Oliver says, but shakes his head. "But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please stop asking me to be." Oliver puts the shovel down and hops down. "How bad?" He asks me.

"Bad in the beginning, but good at the end." I tell Oliver as we head for the car.

"Good." I nod.

"Robert would have been proud, Oli. Don't worry." I tell him with a smile. Oliver sighs and nods.

"I hope so."


	3. Author Note

I haven't updated this story in awhile and I read through it. I've decided I don't like how it sounds as much as I want it to, so I'm redoing the story. It's going to be the same thing- a boy is a labrat to a crazy scientist. The boy escapes and is taken in by Starling City's richest man and years later is lost to see. He comes back and saves the city from every bad person out there, while also falling for Felicity Smoak, IT computer whiz. The only difference is going to be my writing style and the name of the boy and maybe his superhero name. Velocity Spark seem too much, so I might just go with Velocity and I'll have his name be Samuel Greyson, aka Sammy Greyson and/or Sam Greyson. I'll try and have the updated version up within today. At least a chapter.


End file.
